fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
King Demious
Summary After imprisoning Chaos in the gap between dimensions, never to be free again, Xeno believed that the only way for balance to be kept in its creation would be to create a being that couldn't be surpassed, a perfect being that could protect the Omniverse from anything that could arise to stop it. But this being had to have one limit. Xeno made this limit itself. King Demious encompasses the entire Dragon Soul Omniverse and is the blank canvass behind it all. He is creation and destruction, life and death all at the same time. He is everything and nothing. In effect, the perfect slave. The slave to the only being that could possibly destroy King Demious, Xeno himself. Demious was left to nurture and raise the fragile Omniverse. To truly make it perfect. A task that could never be truly complete; Xeno never wished to erase Chaos, the concepts he embodied were just as crucial to life as the ones Gohi represents. Gohi attempted to aid King Demious, but the constant fear he lived in was getting to him. He only had 1,000 years to perfect everything. Unlike Xeno, King Demious never sleeps, and remains awake constantly to observe and essentially babysit the Omniverse. He has absolute authority within the Omniverse and as such answers to no one aside from Xeno. Appearance and Personality King Demious has no general appearance. While he is the Omniverse's sentience, he can cast Avatars into himself if needed. These Avatars can take on any form. King Demious was created to have one simple mission, to protect the Omniverse. As such he cares little about anything else. The one thing he cares about is the Omniverse's fate, and the one thing he fears is Xeno. This constant fear stopped Demious from truly completing his task, which only extenuated his fear. Powers and Stats Tier: 0 Name: 'Demious '''Origin: 'Dragon Soul 'Age: '''Only younger than Xeno, Gohi, Chaos and the Omniverse itself '''Gender: '''Male '''Classification: '''Deity '''Powers and Abilities: 'Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum), Immortality (1, 4, 5, 8, 9 and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Universal Lordship (Variation 2), Omnipresence, Omniscience, Void Manipulation, Blessed, One Hit Kill, Conceptual Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Creation, Power Nullification, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Light & Darkness Manipulation, Magic & Dark Magic, Healing, Abstract Existence, Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Dream Manipulation, and likely many, many more 'Attack Potency: High Outerverse level '(King Demious encompasses an infinite amount of dimensions and surpasses all of them. He is considered boundless even by beings such as Chaos and Gohi, both of which encompass Infinite dimensions and possess incredible power in their own right. The one true limit to his power is Xeno. The moment King Demious dies, everything shall die with him; and life will exist as if nothing ever existed, and there will only be Xeno once again.) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(King Demious is the living sentience behind the Omniverse. He exists everywhere within it at all times, in every space within every planet, every Galaxy, every Universe. Nowhere eclipses his reach.) '''Lifting Strength: Irrelevant ' ' Striking Strength: High Outerversal Durability: High Outerverse level '(not a single thing below Xeno could ever kill him, even the destruction of the entire Omniverse.) 'Stamina: 'Infinite 'Range: Infinite (King Demious can act anywhere and everywhere in the Omniverse) 'Standard Equipment: '''None 'Intelligence: '''Omniscient (King Demious represents the concept of knowledge) '''Weaknesses: '''King Demious was created to have a single limitation: Xeno. No matter what he will never surpass it. He would be boundless himself if it weren't for this limitation. Xeno is the one being that is above him. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Male Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:ExoSaiyan9000's Pages Category:Acausal Characters Category:Omnipresent Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tier 0